The Twilight Diaries: Collison
by Kelly Graham
Summary: Elizbeth Cullen "Ella" wants to become a vampire like the rest of her family. Things soon starts to change after she meets Stefan. Little does she know two diferent worlds are about to collide. please review and let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Diaries

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 18th birthday! It's the 9th of May, and I'm officially ready! Well I've been ready for awhile now, but my family said I had to be 18 in order for the "change". We have been talking for sometime now on how to change me, and who will be the one to do it. I'm just hoping no one backs out, especially Edward. The main question Edward kept asking me was "why?". Well, when a family full of vampires raised me since I was 4 months old, you want to be just like them. In this case become just like them. I have been with the Cullen's for as long as I can remember. Why wouldn't I want to become a vampire? When Carlisle first found me I was only 4 months old. He found me in a basket outside Forks' only hospital. He could of left me there instead of taking me home with him. If he never took me home I would never of known about vampires. Well maybe not considering I'm not "normal". But the fact is I wouldn't know about vampires so I wouldn't want to become one. Well obviously he didn't leave me there because I'm "special". When Carlisle held me all of one time he realized what I could do. He saw that I was one of a kind so he decided to make me apart of his family. As I grew older I learned ways on how I can kind of control what I could do. My how life I felt like I did not belong. I'm just a dumb human that has something wrong with her. My family finds it very interesting. See I'm a mix between Alice and Renesmee. I can see the future, and when I touch you… well I project the vision that I'm seeing into your mind. I mean I do think its cool but I'm still human. I want to be a vampire like my family. Bella is my inspiration because she's never tasted human blood since she's been a vampire. Well diary thanks for listening, I have to go now because Renesmee is calling my name! Now its time to go face my favorite vampires._

_

* * *

_

Love Always Elizabeth.

I jumped out of my chair as fast as I could grabbing my diary along with me. I ran over to my bed, lifted up the mattress, and shoved my diary underneath it. As soon as I let the bed drop Renesmee came running in with the biggest smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Ella!" she screamed. Renesmee was always the most depressed about me becoming a vampire. She liked the fact that I was one of a kind like she is. Renesmee is the half vampire half human daughter of Bella and Edward. She liked how I was different in my own way just like she was. So I was taken back at the fact of why she was so happy. "Hey Nessie," Nessie is her nickname because her name is such a mouth full. "thank you!" I replied. Nessie came over to me and stopped right in front of me. I looked at her face and realized her facial expression wasn't happy anymore, it was more like worried. The only thought that came into my head was uh-oh. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong and her hand immediately shot to my face to cover my mouth. All she said was "shh!". She grabbed me by my hand and took me into my bathroom. Something obviously is wrong. Nessie wouldn't be acting like this unless… Before I could finish my thought she reached her hand to my face and showed me what was wrong. Nessie can project things into your mind that she is thinking, saw, herd, and make you see it too. She showed me what the problem was and I knew it was going to happen. _" Carlisle, I'm not ready to let her become one of us!" Edward hissed. "I'm sorry Edward, but we said on her 18__th__ birthday and its her 18__th__ birthday." Carlisle responded. "No! It's my decision and I'm saying no and that's my final answer." Edward yelled._ Then my mind went blank. I opened my eyes to see Nessie staring at me, our eyes met for a moment and than she looked away. "Ness why?" was all I was able to choke out. "El, not now. It's time to go downstairs. Just please try and act like I didn't tell you." she whispered. "Give me a few seconds." I hissed. I knew it wasn't right to be mean to Nessie but I was just so angry. I went over to the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. Bella and Alice will be on my side, wont they? I would have been positive about it before but now it feels like everyone is betraying me, besides my best friend. Nessie. When I used to look in the mirror, I used to picture myself with golden brown eyes, against my white pale skin, and my long blonde hair tied into a pony tail so everyone could see how pretty I was. Well that image is gone and is now replaced with my green eyes, against tan wrinkly skin, with gray hair cropped short. I will no longer be young forever. "El, lets go." Nessie urged. I gave myself one last look into the mirror, than I turned to Nessie grabbed her hand and prepared my self to face what was waiting for me downstairs.

As Nessie and I walked downstairs I immediately knew who decorated the house for my birthday. Alice! She always tends to go a little overboard. There was decorations every where that it was impossible to even try and ignore them. The one thing that stood out was the table full of presents. Why were there so many? "Happy Birthday" they all said at once. "Thank you guys! But you really didn't have to!" I exclaimed. "Oh yes we did!" Alice said as she was hugging me. After Alice's hug I was hugged by the rest of my family. "So Ella, would you like to open your presents?" Alice asked. "Well," I started to hesitate "I kind of wanted to discuss my favorite birthday present." I tried not to look into any one of their eyes. "Oh, No!" Edward exclaimed. "Presents first." he said firmly. Edward is kind of like my father. Him and Bella wanted to raise me since they were already raising Nessie, and they wanted another daughter. "No. I'm tired of waiting. We keep putting this off. I know what I want." I said. "To become a monster? That's what you want?" Edward shot back. "To me, you guys are not monsters. But if that's what you feel you are… Than yes, yes it is." I sounded sure. "Well Ell, we didn't want to tell you this until later because we didn't want to ruin your birthday. But I've changed my mind." Edward said apologetically. Finally! The truth comes out! They don't want me around forever. "No Ell, that's not it." Edward replied to the thoughts in my head. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone! And just stay away from me!" I shouted. I stormed out of the room, out the door and into the sunlight. I headed toward the garage to go to my car. I herd footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around to see who it was because I already knew. I walked into the garage and got into my Honda. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I just let myself go. I herd the passenger door open than close and than I felt Nessie's arms around me. "Its okay Ella, just let it all out. I'm here for you." she soothed.

I woke up sometime later to Charlie's voice. I must of cried myself to sleep. Charlie is Bella's human father, he knows mostly everything, just not in full detail. He comes over everyday around noon. That's when I knew I feel asleep for sometime because when I stormed out of the house it was nearly 9. I looked over at Nessie and found her staring at me. She was probably waiting for me to start crying again, I would have but than I felt it coming. "Ness, a vision!" I quickly said. Than I put my hand onto hers, and we both stared straight forward waiting to see the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy in my vision must have been an angel sent from heaven. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. He was tall and slender, but he was muscular. He had brownish hair with green eyes that sparkled. We were standing in the clearing where the Cullen's play baseball. I knew this because I have been there many times and I've herd all the stories about this place. This was the meadow where Bella was almost killed by the Vampires when she was just a fragile human like me. Also the same place when the Volturi came to kill the Cullen's for creating Nessie. It was just us too in the clearing but I felt as if we were being watched. We were holding hands so tight my fingers were turning numb. I stared into his eyes as he did mine, trying to somehow figure out what he was thinking. I watched myself closely as tears started to form in my eyes. _"Stefan, I can't let you go!"_ I cried out in horror. So his name was Stefan? _"Ella love, you have to. You can not stay with me right now."_ I watched deeply as Stefan tried to convince me to stay. But why couldn't I stay? _"They are almost here, and if anything ever happened to you, I could never live with myself."_ he breathed. _"I love you Stefan." _I said with confidence. _"I love you, forever. Go and tell your family the time has come. You are my life; I will return to you love. Now go!" _he demanded. I watched myself run fast through the woods; as fast as any stupid human can go. I was in so much pain I could feel it. All I knew was that I needed to go home and tell my vampire family that my inhumanly beautiful vampire boyfriend was in trouble.

My eyes fluttered open. I was back in the car with Nessie. I turned my head to look at her and there she sat looking at me with a blank stare. I replayed my vision over and over again in my head trying to make sense of it. I've never had a vision like this one before. I only have visions of people I know, well at least up till now I did. I will know this Stefan. I have to because I love him. I can feel it deep down in soul. "Nessie, we have to find him!" I exclaimed. "Oh no!" Nessie shot back. "Why not? He is my soul mate." I assured her. "Ella you don't even know him! Your just going to leave to go find him? This is your home!" "I'm sorry Nessie but I need to find him. This is just like Alice and Jasper. She saw him in her vision before he even knew who she was, and look at them now." "I understand that but…" "But what Ness? Just spit it out." "Well obviously he brings danger." "You don't know that." I denied. She doesn't know that; she saw what I saw. It could be anything, it could be because of me. I was not letting her do this. I will not let her keep me from finding him. "Ella please don't act rationally." "Ness, he's my soul mate. Do you not understand that? He feels to me like you feel for Jacob." "You don't even know him!" "Well I will soon, and it doesn't matter because I can feel it." Why was Nessie acting like this? She is supposed to be my best friend? "Ella…" she began. "Don't. He is a vampire, just like I want to be. Its meant to be." I cut her off. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. "Stefan. He is a vampire." I said. "No he isn't." she said firmly. I was confused. During my vision I felt the intensity between us. I felt his thirst for my blood. I knew deep down inside he was a vampire. "Fine. Don't believe me? I'll show you." she said. Nessie took her hand and gently placed it on my cheek. I was watching Stefan and myself having an intense conversation, but this time it was through her point of view. I saw what she saw closely his skin. _"Stefan, I can't let you go!" _I watched myself say. That's when I noticed it. The sun was shining; it was at its highest point in the day. But he was not sparkling. I also remembered his eyes. They were green. Vampires eyes are either red if they drink human blood, black if they haven't fed, and honey brown if they feed off of animals. Nessie dropped her hand from my face. How come I didn't see this before? But I can feel it; I know he's a vampire. "See?" she said. "I. I. I don't know." I was speechless. I guess I was wrong. "Okay so he isn't a vampire, but I still love him. This just changes things." I choked out. "Whatever Ella." she hissed.

I couldn't believe what Nessie just showed me. I knew he was a vampire; I wanted to become like him. I need to find him and prove my feeling right. Maybe he found a way around the whole sparkling thing. Who knows, it is the 21st century. I needed Alice. She would be able to help me. She is good at using her visions to find people she doesn't even know. She would help me, I know she would. "Well Nessie, if you agree or not I'm going to look for him still." Before she could answer there was a tap at my window.

"Alice! I need your help!" I couldn't get the words out fast enough. "I know." she said smugly. "I saw that you needed me and I'm here." "Okay well first let me show you something. Well actually, Nessie does." I said. I looked over at Nessie with a pleading look on my face. She just shook her head. "Thanks!" I shrieked. Alice got into the back seat so Nessie can show her my vision. Nessie turned to face Alice, then put her hand on Alice's cheek. I was waiting anxiously for them to be finished because I wanted to hear what Alice had to say. After a couple of minutes they were finally done. "Okay," Alice began "I'm not sure what it is you need my help on?" "Well, I need you to help me find him." I said softly. "I don't know. Edward is not going to be happy about this." she said. "I know. That's why we aren't going to tell him." I shot back. "Ell…" Nessie pressed, "I don't think this is a good idea." she sighed. I know Nessie is worried about me, but I have to. "Okay," I ignored Nessie, "Here's the plan. We leave now, not telling anyone. We both with try and use our visions as to where he is." "We can't just disappear!" Nessie stressed. "Nessie honey, you aren't coming." Alice said apologetically. "She's right. You need to stay here." I agreed with Alice. Alice is right. Nessie should not be involved with this. It is for the best that she stays. Nessie looked at me, with her soft brown eyes. I felt bad for leaving her behind; we do everything together. But she will be safer here. "Fine." she sighed, and went to open the door. "Wait!" I murmured; she paused. "I know your not going to be able to keep this from them because Edward can read your mind. But can you just give us a few hours head start? I know he will come looking. We just need a couple of hours. Please?" I pleaded. She stared at me as if I was asking her to lie. "Maybe you can go to Jacobs?" I asked. "Fine. But keep in touch." she sighed, and got out of the car. "Thanks! I love you Ness! Ill call you soon!" I called after her. Alice was already at my window waiting for me to get out, "I'm driving." she said. "Okay!" I was happy to know my adventure to find him was about to start. I hopped in the passenger seat, fastened my seat belt, and tried to trigger my visions. "Ugh. Do we really need to take your slow car?" Alice complained. "Im sorry Alice I would have a faster car like you and the rest of the family if I was a vampire." I said resentful. She didn't respond probably because she knew I was right. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_I needed somewhere to write to you considering I left you back home in Forks. So I asked the flight attendant for a sheet of paper and a pen. Alice and I are on the plain heading to Florence, Italy. Alice is very worried because Florence is right near Volterra. Volterra holds one of the most powerful vampire clans called the Volturi. The Volturi __is basically a civilized coven of vampires, the largest and most powerful. They also "enforce" the laws of the vampire world. The three leaders are Aro, Marcus and Caius. The main leader is Aro. Though I've never met this Volturi, but I have herd what they can do. I hope we don't run into them. Alice said it wont be likely because they don't leave the walls of Volterra, but you never know considering Florence and Volterra are very close. Well besides the Volturi we have other problems. First Edward is furious. Obviously when Nessie returned home he read every though in her mind. He made her show him my vision and the conversations after. He got in touch with Alice and demanded her to bring me back. I got on the phone with him and told him I'm eighteen years old, that he could not control my life anymore. I mean it is true though.. Right? Besides I have to do this in order for me to be happy. I also spoke to Nessie too. She said she was sorry for not sticking by me and she tried her best to hide it from Edward. I told her she did stick by me; that she was just watching out for my safety. Alice and I refused to tell Edward where we were because he would of flipped out if he knew we were anywhere near Volterra. He doesn't want Aro finding out about me because he thinks that Aro would try and get me to join his coven because of my gift. I would never in a million years join The Volturi. Even if that was my only way to become a vampire; I still wouldn't. Well obviously finding Stefan went well. I couldn't find him in any of my visions. I tried really hard but all I kept seeing was me human. It was frustrating me that I couldn't seem to find him. Luckily Alice is amazing and she found him. Alice saw Stefan if a room kind of like a boarding house all alone. She also saw us meeting. I was jealous that I wasn't able to see it for myself but than she made me realize it was soon going to happen. That made me even happier. I havent thought about what I was going to say to him. I'm actually kind of freaking out. What do I say? Hey… you don't know me but were soul mates? He'd probably head for the hills. Ha-ha. No but should I be like I have a gift that shows me the future, here let me show you? I don't know diary. I wish Nessie was here with me; I feel lost without her. Alice is great company though I love her. She really knows that he's my soul mate because this is how she found Jasper. Well not exactly this way, but similar. She isn't very talkative right now because she is trying to focus on her visions. I hope everything goes okay and nothing bad happens. I have to go though because the seat belt lights just came on and that means its almost landing time. Well diary wish me luck. I'll write soon. I'll probably have a lot to tell you!_

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth._

_I folded the paper up into a square and shoved it into my jeans pocket. I looked over at Alice; she was still as a statue. "Alice," I hissed, shaking her arm. "What?" she asked as if she didn't know what was going on. "I don't know, maybe its time to get ready to get off the pane." "I know its not like I was sleeping, I'm a vampire you know." she winked at me. "Oh stop it Alice. Did you see anything else?" "Well, you guys do have some intense chemistry between you too." "Oh thanks." as if I didn't predict that. "Ella everything is going to be fine. Your going to tell him everything, as he will do the same." "You saw our whole conversation?" "No just the beginning. But it started with him saying 'okay Ella tell my everything you know.'" "Oh… Okay."_

_As the plane landed it finally hit me. I was about to meet Stefan. This boy I've seen in my vision, I'm about to come face to face with. I already had butterflies in my stomach. I wanted so much to go to the bathroom and hyperventilate because I was freaking out, but Alice wouldn't let me because she said we have no time. We have to rent a car and get to the hotel where we will be staying by 3:00 o'clock because I was going over to Stefan's place at 4. Right now, its 1:00 o'clock, so we need to hurry. We didn't have any bags with us, so that made the process faster. Alice and I rushed through the crowds of people as fast as we could. I could tell she was getting a little frustrated that I was not as fast as she was. I think she decided to bite her tongue on that one because she knew that wasn't my choice. As we approached the rental car booth Alice sighed in frustration. "Damn lines." Alice muttered so low I almost wasn't able to hear. "Ella go outside and wait for me there." she demanded. "What? Why?" I questioned. "Just go. There is no time for questions." I looked at her and knew to just let it go. "Fine." I stammered and turned to find my way out. Don't get lost. Don't get lost. Was all I was repeating in my head. After a couple of minutes with a few wrong turns I finally made my way outside. I was trying to wait patiently but on top of waiting for Alice my nerves were getting the best of me. After a couple of minutes pacing back and forth, a car pulled up. The car had tints on it I could barley see in. The window on the car rolled down and Alice was signaling me to get in._

_I got into the car and that's when I felt it coming. "Alice my vision!" I barely choked out. "Let me see!" she said so fast I was lucky to make out the words. I put my hand on her cheek and closed my eyes and waited. __"I can't believe Alice would do this!" Edward snarled. "Edward its not Alice's fault. Ella would of went to look for this Stefan with or without her. It was a good thing for Alice to go. To keep her safe." Carlisle responded. "I know that. Alice could of at least told me." Edward said. "Honestly Edward you have to stop being so controlling. Ella would have never forgave you if you didn't let her go." Bella said. "I know but I'm just worried about her. Its driving me crazy not to know where my daughter is." Edward stressed. "We are all going crazy. She is safe with Alice though. I know you know that." Carlisle added. "I've been thinking about going to them." Edward said. "Oh no your not. She will not speak to you. She will probably think your there to take her back home. Edward this time you may loose her forever." Bella said. "I'm not going there to take her, just to make sure she's safe." Edward said. "She wont believe you." Bella shot back. "She will see that I'm coming to protect her." Edward said. "Exactly Edward. To protect her. She doesn't want to be protected anymore. She doesn't need her parents to guide her through anymore. She is old enough to make decisions. You have to stop trying to control her life." Bella said. Edwards face was hard; he knew she was right. "Fine. I wont go." he said. "Good. But I am." Bella said._ My vision suddenly cut off. I didn't have anything to say. I was speechless. I looked over at Alice; she was staring at me. She didn't bother saying anything either. Alice put the car in drive and took off. I stared out the window trying to distract myself. I didn't know if I was distracting myself from my nerves or from my vision.

We arrived at the hotel at 1:30. I went to get the room while Alice parked the car. The hotel room was perfect. It was big and had an exceptional view. I looked out the window to see the city of Florence. I promised myself that I will one day come back here for a vacation. "Okay Ella, you need to shower. You're a mess." I turned around to see Alice with the car keys in her hand. "Thanks so much. Where are you going?" I asked. "Well while you shower I'm going to get you some clothes." she smiled. I did need clothes; we didn't pack a thing. "Okay." I said, than she left. I was alone now and I was afraid I would break down. I needed a distraction. I hurried into the shower and found out it was definitely a good idea. Besides getting my self clean, the hot water calmed me down as I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I took my time washing my hair and body. I decided to shave also because I was not ready to face what I was about to do. I finished up in the shower, than went to get dressed. Oh right, I didn't have any clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and went and sat on the couch. It was only 2:00 o'clock, I had plenty of time to get ready. I decided I wanted to call Nessie. I paused for a second, closed my eyes and made sure it was a good idea. My vision showed it was fine so I picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number. "Hello?" Nessie answered. "Ness! Its so good to hear your voice! I miss you!" I exclaimed. "Ella? Oh my god! How are you? Where are you actually? We all are worried sick?" "I cant tell you any details right now because Da" I stopped myself "Edward will be on the next flight here." "Okay well have you met him yet?" "No I'm meeting him in 2 hours." "Nervous?" "Yeah! You have no idea!" It felt so good talking to Nessie. We talked about the flight and I told her about my vision of Edward wanting to come here. I also told her when I was done with talking to Stefan today I will call her and tell her the details. Than Alice walked in and I needed to go. "I'll call you later." I promised "Miss you." she whispered, than the phone went blank.

"I saw that you were going to call her." Alice said. "I hope that's okay. I miss her." I said. "I know you do. And yes its fine." she said. Alice had a lot of bags in her hand, I was curious to see what she brought. "So what did you get?" I asked. "Clothes, makeup, and things to do your hair." "Oh so I don't look pretty like this?" I joked. Alice laughed and said "Lets get started." She grabbed my hand and took me into the bathroom. She started with my hair first. "Gosh Ella do you know how to use a brush?" she said trying to untangle my hair with the brush. "I didn't have one!" I defended myself. She laughed and started humming. My hair took about a half hour because she decided to make it look like I was going to a party. My long blonde hair fell down my back in curls. The sides of my hair was pinned back with a black butterfly. "Wow. that's really pretty." I murmured. Alice just ignored me; still humming a tune. After my make up she took me into the living room to dress me. She went over to the pile of bags and grabbed a white sun dress and a black belt out of one of the bags. "Put this on." she said. She threw me the dress and the belt and I did as I was told. "Okay here are your shoes." she said while pulling out black heels. "Alice! What are you dressing me up like this for? I'm just going to meet someone." I complained. "Oh be quiet. Your so much like your mother. Well err Bella." she said. "You guys no nothing about fashion. "Hey! I love dressing up" I defended myself, totally ignoring the fact about her calling Bella my mother. That was a touchy subject; everyone knew that. "I'm just nervous." I said. "Well don't. He is going to love you." she reassured me. "Right" I said so low no human could hear, but obviously Alice could. Alice also picked me up some food, she obviously remembered that humans needed to eat. I picked at the food not really that hungry being as anxious as I was. It was funny how all day I was so nervous and now I couldn't wait to meet him. I decided I was done only having a couple of bites and got up and threw out my food.

It was now time to go and I couldn't wait to meet him. Alice took me over to the window and pointed me out where he was living. It was only one block away. Alice was a very good planner, it was crazy how our hotel was right near _him_. I said goodbye to Alice, grabbed a room key and went to go meet my destiny. I stepped onto the street and walked towards his apartment building. I was praying I wouldn't trip and fall in these heels. I made it to the building safely, opened the front door, and made my way to the elevator. When inside the elevator, I pressed the button 3 and waited for it to start moving. The elevator stopped and I walked into the hallway and went to look for apartment 3a. At the end of the hallway was his apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming" a voice called out. Five seconds later the door opened. Stefan I thought. I smiled. "Yes can I help you?" Stefan said. God he was beautiful. His dark wavy hair and his deep oak green eyes was more even perfect than it was in my vision. Is that possible? "Yes um" I stammered. I couldn't get my words out. "My name is Ella. You don't know me, but I know you. Can I come in?" I asked. "Um…" was all he said, than he gestured his hands in a waving motion. I took a deep breath and stepped inside of his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The inside of Stefan's apartment was a mess. There was clothes everywhere, newspapers on the floor, and coffee mugs on the tables. It was very bright inside the room, the sun came in from the living room window. He lead me over to the couch, cleared all the clothes off of it, and told me to sit. I couldn't believe how messy this place was. I sat down on the couch and watched him sit in the chair right next to me. I was not sure how to start this. "So how do you know me?" Stefan questioned. "Well I'm not sure if I should just cut to the chase or work my way up. I don't want you to be afraid." I stammered. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" he was confused. "Of what I'm about to tell you." I choked out. I was not sure of his reaction or why he stared at me the way he did. It was like he saw a ghost. "Um. Ella right?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "I don't know you. You don't know me. Let's just cut to the chase. Who sent you?" "I don't know what your talking about. No one sent me." "Was is Damon or Elena?" "Who?" I had no idea what he was talking about. He was getting angry and I wasn't sure why. "You resemble her." he whispered. "I resemble who?" I asked. I waited a couple of minutes for him to respond but he didn't.

I was getting angry now, I wasn't here to deal with him missing _her_. "Okay you know what Stefan," I was angry now "I have no idea who your talking about. I'm just going to come out and say it. My name is Ella I live in Forks, Washington. I had a vision of you and me together. You may think its crazy but yes I can see the future." I said. I was nervous to look at his face and see fear. I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at the floor as if I didn't say anything. "Are you going to speak?" I asked. "So your not a vampire, you can see the future." he hesitated. I was shocked. I was not prepared to talk about vampires just yet. I wasn't sure what to say. "Now your not going to speak?" he looked at me with a sly smile. "How do you know I'm not a vampire?" I questioned. So he did know stuff of the supernatural world. "Because. I never invited you in." he said with confidence. "Just because you didn't invite me in means I'm not a vampire?" I asked. I was confused. "That's correct." he assured.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Everything he said so far didn't make sense. I didn't have time to play the guessing game. I needed answers. "Who's this Elena?" I asked. The minute I said her name pain shot across his face. "I don't want to talk about it." he hissed. I was not getting anywhere. I felt like I was treading water. "Okay well this in not going how I planned. I'll come back another time." I didn't want to leave but I had to; things ardent working out. I sat up off the couch and turned and headed for the door. "Wait." he called out. I turned around and he was right behind me. "How did you?" was all I could make out before his lips smashed into mine.

The kiss made me feel like I was floating on air. His lips were so soft and his breath smelt like honey. I didn't want the kiss to end, so I sighed when he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked into his. We didn't say one word to each other, we just gazed into each others eyes. The moment that we were in felt like time froze and it was just him and I forever. Stefan touched my cheek and then gently lifted me up and carried me onto the couch. "I don't know what it is about you, but I _need _you. Tell me everything." he whispered into my ear. I was speechless, I had no idea what to say. We both sat on the couch, he was staring at me. He was waiting for me to say something. "I can see the future. I saw me and you together. We're soul mates Stefan. You may not believe that now, but we are." I said with confidence. "Call me crazy, but I think your right." he whispered. "Now you can see the future?" Stefan asked. "Yes I can." I said "Can you tell me how it works?" "Well I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember. When my family found me I was only 4 months old and even then I could do it. Instead of telling you how it works, let me _show _you." I put my hand on his cheek, smiled a sly smile and closed my eyes. I concentrated on thinking about the future.

"_Alice what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came as soon as I saw you being bitten." she said. "What are you talking about?" I said puzzled. "I had a vision of you and Stefan but I cant make sense of it." Alice said with confusion._ Than my mind went blank. I opened my eyes to Stefan staring at me. "How can you do that?" he gasped. "I'm not sure how but when I see the future I can project it in others peoples minds with the touch of mind hand." I said proudly. I've never been so proud of what I can do, but it feels nice. "Crazy huh?" I asked. "Yes very crazy. Now who is this Alice? And what was she talking about?" "Alice is like my aunt. Its very complicated but she can see the future too. She cant project like I can, but she is very good at using her visions wisely. I'm not sure what she's talking about. It obviously had something to do with us two because we were here…" "Listen Ella, I'm no good for you. You need to get out now and run." "What? Why?" I was confused. I thought we connected. "There are things about me that you shouldn't know and I wont let me hurt you." Stefan said. "Listen there are things about me you don't know either." I tried real hard to convince him. "My family are vampires." I said before he responded.

I was expecting a different reaction then what Stefan gave me. Instead of telling me to leave again, he pulled me closer to him. "So you know about Vampires?" he asked. "Yes I've known my whole life. They raised me." I told him. "This is so much easier than I expected." he admitted. "What is?" I asked confused. "Well I told you before, I knew you weren't a vampire because I never invited you in, somehow I had a feeling you knew about vampires. I thought you were sent by," he paused, "by my brother. But than I knew I needed you in ways that I shouldn't." he said shyly. Stefan kept talking about him knowing I wasn't a vampire because he didn't invite me in. I was confused as to what he meant by that but we had more important things. "Stefan, I showed you who I was… Now its your turn." I said. The look on his face had me questioning myself if I really wanted to know about him. "I'm a vampire." he said. "No your not." I argued. Why was he joking with me? "What do you mean no I'm not? How are you telling me what I am?" he was angry. "I'm sorry but your nothing like my family." I said. "I'll show you." was all he said.

Stefan gently lifted me off of him, and got off the couch. He shot across the room with inhuman speed and lifted up the refrigerator with one hand. He looked at me smiled and then was back on the couch with me in an instant. If I would of blinked I would of missed it all. "I bet you couldn't do that." he smiled. "No I couldn't have." I admitted. I was confused still. Vampires are hard as stone and cold as ice. They have either red, black or honey brown eyes. There skin is pale white, they don't eat or drink anything and they glitter in the sunlight. But Stefan didn't. Stefan's eyes were green and his skin was tan. He wasn't ice cold either. "Tell me what your thinking" Stefan interrupted my thought. "Its not possible." I chocked out. "I thought you said you knew about vampires?" he questioned. "I do, but not like you." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's hard to explain and you probably wont believe me." I admitted. I needed Alice here to show him. I think maybe I'm loosing my mind and this is all just a dream. There is no way there can be two different types of vampires. No, no way. I was loosing it. Before I could think another word there was a knock at the door.

"Its Alice." I assured him. I knew she would see me needing her, and come to my rescue. Maybe she will slap me and I would wake up from this dream. Stefan got up and walked to the door, I followed him. He opened the door and Alice came in so fast she was a blur. "Ella! Your okay!" she screamed. "Yes Alice I'm fine." I answered. Before she could say another word I introduced her to Stefan. "Stefan this is Alice. She is a vampire, but nothing like you." I said. Stefan looked at Alice and than looked at me. I think he is more confused than I was because he realized what I meant before when I said 'Not like you'. I was beginning to believe that two different worlds were about to collide and I was stuck in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Its not possible." Stefan mumbled. Stefan, Alice and I stood in the middle of Stefan's apartment. I was trying really hard not to hyperventilate. I knew there was no way that this could be true. But it _was_. I was standing in the middle of two different vampires. Different not by looks; but type. "I'm not sure what is going on here, but I think we should sit down and talk." Alice said. Stefan didn't say a word nor move. I decided to take it upon myself and grab Stefan's arm and move him to the couch. Vampires didn't need to sit, they could stand forever and not get tired. But it was more comfortable to pretend they were human, since they have to keep the charade up all the time.

"So," Alice began "I guess I'll start." "Start what?" Stefan snapped back. "This isn't possible." he went on. Of course it was possible. I'm not sure how, but it was. Alice and Stefan are nothing alike. "Listen Stefan, we are just as freaked out as you are." I said. He looked at me with his deep green oak eyes. I felt as if I was about to pass out. My head was spinning; his beauty was too much for me. I looked away from him, took a deep breath, and relaxed myself. Once my head stopped spinning I decided I'll be the one to tell Stefan about my kind of vampires. I cleared my throat not to get attention, but to try and clear it from whatever felt stuck. Alice and Stefan both looked at me. "Okay" I began "Stefan I'm going to tell you everything I know about my family. I mean their type of vampire." I was not sure of what to call my family now. The Cullen family is vampire type A and Stefan is vampire type B? It was all to weird to let it sink in. "Alice add anything in if I miss something." I murmured to her. She just smiled.

"Let's start with the basics. In order to become a vampire, you have to be bitten. When your bitten, their venom is released into your blood stream and it spreads throughout your body. It basically leaves you paralyzed. Well you can move but not move like where you can run. Its like your writhing in pain and not being able to move. I don't know what its like, the feeling.." I paused and glanced at Alice who seems to not be paying attention. She probably was but I couldn't tell. "But I've herd all my families storey of their transformation." "Wait a minute" Stefan interrupted. "No, no let me finish." I responded. "So" I went on "The venom spreads throughout your body and eventually it stops your heart; killing you. But really that's when your completely turned into a vampire." The look on Stefan's face was priceless; it looked as if he seen a ghost.

I know this was weird for him but it was weird for all of us. "Okay so when you become a vampire your considered a "new born". A new born vampire is very strong. Stronger than a vampire who drinks human blood. A new born also had red crimson eyes. Its because their human blood is still fresh in their veins. Oh and as soon as your done with the transformation, you want to feed right away. You know, so no one gets hurt. Oh and they only feed on animals." I said with a sly smile. I've been practicing in my mind of what I would do once I've completed my transformation. I wanted to become a vampire so bad and now I'm sitting here explaining what our vampire type is like. I was jealous that I wasn't one yet, but soon I will be. "Ella?" Alice said disturbing my thought. "Yes?" I said. "I have to go, but you stay and finish out this conversation." she said. Did she see something? Was she trying to look for the future? I wasn't sure why she wanted to go. Didn't she want to know about his kind of vampires? Maybe she already knew, maybe she saw it. I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me if she already did know. "Call if you need me." she said as she blurred out the door. She was in a hurry. Hurry for what? None of this was making any sense. "Ella? Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "Um yeah I'm fine." I stammered. I didn't realize I was so lost in train of thought. "Are you sure? Your biting your bottom lip really bad." he said. Oops. I didn't realize I was biting my lip. "Yeah I'm okay." I smiled. "Can I ask you something?" he said. "Yeah sure." I said. "How is this possible?" "I'm not sure. But to be honest, its kind of interesting." I replied. I looked up at Stefan and he smiled. "Are those your real eyes?" I asked. I didn't care anymore that we were getting sidetracked. Alice left, and we were alone again. I could feel my heart beat speed up at the thought of being alone with him. "Yes." he replied stroking my cheek. "Mmmm, I like them." I mumbled. Stefan's eyes were so gorgeous I could stare into them forever. It was so weird how comfortable I felt with him after only being with him for only a couple of hours. "I'm guessing those are your real eyes?" he questioned. "Yup." I said. "Well I really like them." he said making me blush. "Stefan do you think its weird that I'm in love with you?" I asked looking away from his face. I was afraid to see his reaction. I know one day he will love me, but not this soon. I was preparing myself for a rejection. "No" he began "I find it interesting that a mysterious green eyed girl from a vampire family has come to my door step to claim her love for me." he said with a smile and kissed my hair.

"Stefan?" "Yes?" "Could you tell me about you?" I looked up at him through my eye lashes. "What do you want to know?" he asked. "Everything." I demanded. "Ha-ha" he chuckled. "I've been alive for a very long time. Too much to tell in one night." he smiled. "Will there be another night?" I asked. He didn't respond right away. I didn't know what he was thinking, and it bothered me very much. Sometimes in moments like these, I wished Edward could be here to tell me what he was thinking. Stefan took a hold of my hands and brought them to his face. "I hope so." he whispered.

I was happy in this moment. This moment of Stefan and I, hand in hand. I liked it very much and I did not want it to end. Forever. Forever is a long time, I smiled at that thought. "What are you smiling about?" Stefan asked, curious. "Nothing." I smiled at him. "So tell me. Tell me about your type of vampire." I said. "Okay." he said.

I sat myself up straight and crossed my legs into Indian style. I looked at Stefan and waited for him to begin. "What would you like to know first? My personal history or my type of vampire?" he asked. I could see the confusion in his face as the processed the last thing he said. "Hmm" I thought. I was very interested in learning about him but I was very excited to here about his type of vampire. "Your type of vampire." I said with too much enthusiasm. "Okay well here we go." he paused. "Your families type of vampire is very different from mine. When we bite a human or, or animal we don't have venom that hurts them like your family. Okay this may sound weird but bare with me." he smiled at me. I shook my head yes and smiled back. "As vampires, we can do something with our eyes to take control over your mind. We can make you do whatever and say whatever we want you to do or say. Its basically like a trance. After we are done you will have no memory of what we did or said unless we let you. When you drink human blood its more powerful. Me on the other hand it doesn't work as well because I feed off of animals. So say I wanted to feed off of you. I could bite you, suck your blood, than erase your memory. I could tell you if anyone asks about your bite mark you would say that you got attacked by an animal, and you would _believe _me." Stefan stopped speaking and I wasn't sure why. I thought maybe it was my facial expression, so I immediately put on a poker face. I looked at him and he was glaring at me. "What?" I questioned. "Are you okay? Was that to much?" he asked, sincerely. "No, no. I'm okay. Keep going." I rushed. I yearned for more. "Okay. Another example is when a human lets us bite them on their own free will." "Why would we do that?" Oops. I looked down. I didn't mean for that to come out. I was nervous to look at him. I felt ashamed for saying what I said. I didn't want to offend him. I couldn't work up the nerve to look at him and see his face. "Sorry, sorry. Keep going." was all I could think of. Before I even dared to look up at him he began again. "As I was saying, if a human let us bite them willingly and they didn't concentrate on what was about to happen, the bite itself wouldn't hurt at all. The first time usually hurts the worst. Worst defined as nothing more than like a snake bite; quick and easy. To answer your question. Some humans tend to fall in love with a vampire." he glared at me. I smiled. "When a human falls in love with a vampire and the vampire falls in love with the human, they share blood. They share blood at the same time, and a special bond forms. Its like your minds are connected together. Its very hard to explain, its easier to feel. Its not so much as the vampire feeding its more for the connection. Oh an if the human wants to become a vampire, they would have to drink the vampires blood anyways. That's how you become a vampire." he paused. "After you have the vampires blood in you, somehow you would have to die. A little while later, you'll wake back up and you will be a vampire." he sighed. "Wow." was all I could make out.

We sat in silence for some time. I'm not sure how long it really was but it felt like eternity. I didn't know why he was upset and I wasn't sure what to say. It was dark out side and I knew I should be heading home, but I didn't want to leave. I was so lost in train of thought that when Stefan spoke it made me jump. "Say something!" he demanded. "This silence is driving me crazy!" "I I I'm sorry" I was stammering. " I'm just confused to why your so upset." I whispered. "Upset?" he questioned. "Yes. The minute you were done speaking you sighed and haven't said a word since." I replied. "Maybe because I was taken back by your reaction." he hissed. Why was he getting so angry? "I'm not sure what you mean. I didn't have a reaction." I admitted. "That's exactly my point. You took it in so well. I'm shocked that your not looking at me like the monster that I am." "Oh no. Not you too. You are not a monster." "You don't know what I am." "Don't even try me with this. I grew up with a house full of vampires. You guys may be different but you both are not monsters." "I will never agree with you on the monster part." "Whatever."

I was getting very angry. The night has come and I needed to go. I did not want to spend out last minutes fighting. I needed to say or do something. "Listen Stefan," I began. "I want to know everything there is about you. Good, bad, happy or sad. I want it all. I want everything. I want all of you everyday for the rest of forever. I plan to live forever. I know this may scare you, but it doesn't scare me because I saw my future. I know my future is with you. I wish I can stay with you right now but I have to go. I have to call my family and let them know I'm okay." I breathed. "I would like to know if its okay if I come back tomorrow?" I asked. I looked at him and he looked right back. We looked into each others eyes for a moment and than he smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry I snapped like that. It's just you deserve someone better." he whispered so low I barely made out the words. "I hope that I do deserve you." I smiled.

Stefan took my hand and walked me to the door. I was not ready to say goodbye but I knew I had to. We paused in front of the door and turned to face each other. He kissed my fort head and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad that you came." "Me too." I whispered back. "Would you like me to take you back to your hotel?" he asked. "No its okay it's right down the street and I could call Alice." I said. "Yes you could call Alice, but that's not necessary." he smiled. Before I could ask why I felt someone right behind me. "Ready?" Alice asked. I quickly turned around and there she was. "Yes" I said. I turned back around to look at Stefan. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course." he responded. Than I turned around and followed Alice back to our hotel.


End file.
